Pokingmon Bun and Spoon
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Don't Dover the Demon |nextepisode = Terror in the Bayou }} Pokingmon Bun and Spoon is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang gets invited to test the new virtual reality game, Pokingmon, however, they all get different roles. Fred becomes the champion of the Screeno Region, Velma becomes a professor, Shaggy becomes a Pokingmon, Scooby becomes a trainer, and Daphne becomes a store owner. Can they all work together to solve the case of the Freakachu, an evil version of the Pokingmon Speakachu. Plot A game designer sat in his office on a dark windy night. He had black hair and was wearing a long red coat. “Lancelot?” asked a voice. “Why are you still here?” “I’m in control of this project,” said Lancelot. “Why are you still here?” Another game designer game from the shadows. “I was hoping to get a quick test run of the game in,” admitted the game designer. “Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt, Norman,” said Lancelot. “Although, everybody else is to try it tomorrow.” “Only people who have been invited, I wasn’t invited,” said Norman. “Very well,” said Lancelot, leaning against a wall. He watched Norman walk through a door and flip a switch. In the room, Norman watched as the virtual world of Pokingmon was formed around him. He was in the middle of a vast grassy field. Suddenly, all the grass around his turned to dead grass, and it began to rain. “Uh, is this supposed to happen?” he asked. Suddenly, a laugh echoed around. Norman looked around nervously as a shadow moved behind him. Norman began to run, however the world around him wasn’t moving. He fell over and looked around. Suddenly, Norman felt something tapping his back. He turned around, saw Freakachu, and screamed! … “Wow gang, I’m loving Pokingmon Stay!” exclaimed Fred, who was holding up his phone. “Wait, I’ve got to stop and catch this Speakachu.” He stopped the van and got out. “You know,” said Daphne. “I don’t think Fred remembers why we’re on this trip in the first place.” “If he did, he wouldn’t be playing that game,” said Velma. “Like, why are we on the trip?” asked Shaggy. “Haven’t you guys been paying attention?” asked Velma. “I’m fresh outta cash,” said Scooby. “No, I mean, haven’t you been listening?” asked Velma. “Nope,” said Shaggy. “Like, what’s a listen?” “I don’t know, read a dictionary,” said Scooby. “Still,” said Daphne. “I’m so glad Lancelot invited us to his office in the Game Beaks HQ.” “Yeah, and to test the first ever virtual reality g-” began Daphne. “WHY?!” screamed Fred’s voice. He threw his phone to the ground. “Why couldn’t I catch it?!” He fell to the ground and began to sob. Suddenly, he got up, perfectly fine, picked up his phone, and climbed back into the van. “So, let’s go,” he said, as the van began to drive. “Like, I hope there’s snacks,” said Shaggy. “You can hope,” said Scooby, patting his head. The van continued driving along. “So, where are we going?” asked Fred. “Don’t you remember?” asked Velma. “Lancelot invited us to test his virtual reality Pokingmon video game. Also some kid named Joey who paid a ton of cash to get in.” “But I don’t have cash!” exclaimed Scooby “That’s irrelevant,” said Velma. “Anyway, he says he picked roles for us.” “I hope to rise up and become the greatest!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, maybe I’ll be a trainer and Scooby will be my Pokingmon,” said Shaggy. “Of course,” said Scooby. “Or the other way around.” “I think not,” said Shaggy. “Oh yeah?” asked Scooby. “You wanna go, pal?” “Nah,” said Shaggy. “Me neither,” said Scooby. The van drove into a parking lot of a massive building. They parked, got out, and walked through the door. “Stop right there, demented creatures!” exclaimed a heroic voice. A security guard jumped down. “Oh, never mind. You’re just ordinary people. Umm… so… yeah. Bye.” He walked off. Fred pulled out his phone. “Oh, it’s a Pokingmon!” he exclaimed, then put it down. “Wait, never mind.” “Come on guys, it’s on floor three,” said Velma. “Like, which floor has the snacks?” asked Shaggy. Scooby looked at the map on the wall. “None,” he said, sounding defeated. Soon, the gang was on the third floor. They walked into Lancelot’s office. “Hello!” exclaimed Lancelot. “It’s great to see you all! Now, as soon as our next guest arrives, I’ll tell you all about your roles.” Suddenly, the door burst down. In the doorway stood a little boy, and behind him was a glowing white light flooding into the room. “It’s me, JOEY!” he exclaimed. He rolled into the room, and knocked over a lamp, breaking it in half. He held up a one hundred-dollar bill, and two builders came in, repaired it, and ran out. “Hey, are we gonna start now?” asked Joey. “I’m here! I mean, come ON!” “Yes, yes, of course!” exclaimed Lancelot. “Fred will be… CHAMPION of the Screeno region, Velma will be the Pokingmon Professor, Shaggy will be a trainer, Scooby will be a Pokingmon, Daphne will be an epic Crystal Leader, and Joey will be…. A STORE OWNER!” “WHAT?!” exclaimed Joey, handing Lachlan a bundle of five-hundred dollar bills. “I want to be a Crystal Leader.” “Okay, then Daphne will be a store owner!” exclaimed Lancelot. “Wait!” exclaimed Daphne. “I refuse.” “Do you have more than what I paid him?” asked Joey. “I don’t have any money on me,” said Daphne. “Then I get to be Crystal Leader, and the first one in the reality room,” said Joey, looking towards it. He ran inside, followed by the rest of the gang. “Keep it real,” said Scooby to Lancelot, as he entered behind everybody else. The door closed, and Lancelot flipped the switch. When Scooby opened his eyes, he was in bed in a house, by a window. “Huh?” asked Scooby. He looked outside and saw a town in the middle of a grassy field. He walked downstairs. His mother, Mumsy-Doo was standing there. “Mumsy?” asked Scooby. “Yes, Scooby,” said Mumsy. “Happy birthday! Professor Dinkley wants to see you!” “Me?” asked Scooby. “Yes, you,” said Mumsy-Doo. “Now be quick about it. We haven’t got all day you know!” “Uh, okay,” said Scooby. “This is very enigmatic.” “Very good vocabulary, my son,” said Mumsy-Doo. Scooby walked outside and looked around. He walked up to some guy. “Hey, kid,” said the guy. “There’s a Pokingmon Professor in this town!” “Yes,” said Scooby. “I know!” “Uh, say, neighbor who’s been my neighbor for all your life, are you a boy or a girl?” asked the guy. Scooby facepalmed. “I’m a boy.” “Would you like to customize your appearance?” asked the guy. “No,” said Scooby. He walked off, then realized he was in the wrong direction and turned around. “Hey kid!” exclaimed the guy. “There’s a Pokingmon pro-” Scooby walked off into the lab. Velma was there. “Oh, hello Scooby,” she said. “Uh… yes, you want a starter Pokingmon.” “Sure do,” said Scooby. “Take this one,” said Velma, tossing him a Pokingball. “Don’t I get to choose?” asked Scooby. “No, sorry,” said Velma. “Why not?” asked Scooby, throwing the Pokingball. “Oh.” “Like, Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Something glitched!” “Don’t worry,” said Scooby. “At least I don’t have to get forced into overly dangerous and painful fights, my Speakachu.” Shaggy sighed and jumped onto Shaggy’s shoulder. “Like, it feels weird to have the body of a Pokingmon,” said Shaggy. “How do you think I feel?” asked Scooby, looking down at his human body. “Well guys, good luck,” said Velma. “I hope it’s fun sitting here and giving out Pokingmon to trainers. Oh, I almost forgot, here’s your PokingDex.” Velma handed Scooby a device. “I’ll add you to it later,” said Scooby. Shaggy sighed. “Well, see you guys later,” said Velma. Suddenly, a crash echoed through the room. “What was that?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. Suddenly, some sort of ghostly Speakachu ran into the room “Fools!” he exclaimed, electricity rising around him. “I am Freakachu! Leave my domain!” He laughed and began to shoot lightning around. Velma ducked and Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the building. Freakachu chased, and Velma ran out after. She jumped towards Freakachu, but tripped, and rolled towards Shaggy and Scooby. They moved out of the way as Velma stood up. The three of them began to run from Freakachu, who was laughing and shooting lightning bolts at them. They ducked behind some trees as Freakachu came to the bottom of the hill they had been rolling down. He slowly approached the tree. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby jumped out. “Look, it’s a poor Speakachu!” exclaimed Scooby, pointing at Shaggy. “Yep,” said Shaggy. “We’ve got to help him,” said Scooby. Speakachu shrugged and made a confused sound. “Go get me some water from the river,” said Scooby. “Bring three buckets of it!” Speakachu nodded and went off. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma continued running. Meanwhile, Fred was in the middle of the Pokingmon League. “There’s no trainers to fight,” said Fred, sounding bored. “How am I gonna prove my skill without having anybody to prove it to? I know, I’ll take a walk!” Fred walked outside into the woods on the cliff above the sea. He looked out at the sunset. “Hey,” said a voice. “Champ, it’s me, Ruby.” “And it’s me, Emerett!” exclaimed another voice. “And it is I, Sappho,” said yet another voice. “Oh, hi,” said Fred, turning around. “I’m exercising! You know, for the battles. Are you trainers?” “No,” said Ruby. “We’re the Three Ultimate Trainers! We know that one day we will become champion!” “But first,” said Emerett. “We must fight all the other trainers! After that…” “We shall defeat you,” said Sappho. “And become the triple champion!” They walked off. “Umm… that was weird,” said Fred. Suddenly, a tree fell down right next to him. Fred jumped and turned only to see Freakachu! “Champions can fail just as well as anybody else!” he exclaimed, pointing his finger at Fred. Lightning shot from it! Fred dove out of the way. They ran off, back into the Pokingmon League, and slammed the door. “Wait a minute!” exclaimed Fred. “Champions don’t run, especially not champions named Fred Jones. I’m going to solve this mystery if it’s the last thing I do!” The episode cut to a store out in the middle of a town. Epic, beautiful music was playing. It cut to inside the store, and the camera zoomed down. The music instantly stopped as Daphne was seen working at the counter. “This is a terrible job,” she said. “We’ve got customers coming,” said another worker. “The usual, Nathan Anderson, and, nobody else. Well little fella I’ll... I’ll leave you to deal with it.” He walked off. Nathan Anderson walked into the building, looking overly joyful. “Hey,” he said. “I’ll take five billion Pokingballs.” “Uh,” said Daphne, looking at a sheet of paper. “Sorry, you can only buy up to ninety-nine.” “Low on stock?” he asked. “No, we have infinite,” said Daphne. “I’ll pay for five billion,” argued Nathan. “Sorry, ninety-nine,” said Daphne. “No, I will not stand for this!” exclaimed Nathan, knocking a row of potions aside. He stormed out. “Good, hopefully this place will close, I hate my job,” said Daphne. “Enough to dress up like a freaky Speakachu.” Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma were wandering across a route. “Like, Scoob, how are we gonna escape Freakachu next time?” asked Shaggy. “Well, I’ll tell you when we make it that far,” said Scooby. “Hey guys,” said Velma, looking at her map. “We’re about to pass into Route Four-Hundred-Sixty-Two, it’s supposed to be really dangerous.” “C’mon Velma, it’s just the demo!” exclaimed Shaggy. “There’s only four Crystal Leaders!” “Yeah, there’s no way anything can be,” said Scooby. It cut to Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma standing in the middle of a rainy cliff next to an old bridge followed by a giant hole and a tall mountain. “Dangerous.” “Told you so,” said Velma. “Come on, let’s cross is,” said Scooby. They walked into grass and a creepy bird Pokingmon leapt out and started hurting Shaggy. “Ouch!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Quick, use Lightning Bolt!” exclaimed Scooby. A lightning bolt shot from Shaggy’s mouth and hit the bird, which got knocked back. Scooby pulled out his PokingDex. “It’s a Creepbird.” “Creative,” muttered Velma. “I’ll catch it,” said Scooby, throwing a Pokingball. “Time to cross the bridge!” Scooby ran across it with Shaggy on his shoulders. “Looks easy,” said Velma. She began to cross the bridge and it started to collapse. She quickly ran across the rest of it. Scooby climbed up a tree, and jumped past the hole. “How hard can it be?” asked Velma. She began to climb the tree, then slipped, fell through the hole, grabbed a vine, and climbed to the other side. Scooby dashed up the mountain and rolled down. “Piece of cake,” said Velma. She began to run up the mountain, then fell, landed at the side of it, and sighed. She got up and walked around it. “Well, not much further now,” said Scooby. “To the next town! What’s it called?” “Uh… Daphshop Town,” said Velma. “Right,” said Shaggy. “I wonder if we’ll find Daphne there.” Suddenly, he fell off Scooby. “Ouch!” “Oh no,” said Velma. “We’d better get to town and buy a potion.” “Yes, let’s get Shaggy to town quick!” exclaimed Scooby, picking him up. “I’m kinda getting used to being a Pokingmon,” said Shaggy. Meanwhile, Fred was in the woods, looking for clues. “Huh, it seems odd that a champion can’t even find a clue!” exclaimed Fred. “One clue people! That’s all I want!” Suddenly, he tripped, rolled down a hill, and landed in a river. He pulled out a ripped piece of fabric resembling Freakachu’s skin. “Hey, a clue!” exclaimed Fred. Meanwhile, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy were in the town. They walked into the store only to find Daphne serving some customers. “Hello there,” said Daphne. “Hi, I’m Ashton!” exclaimed the customer. “I’ll take one Pokingball.” “Only one?” asked Daphne. “I guess so,” said Ashton, laughing. “I always spend too little.” He paid Daphne and walked off. “Next please,” said Daphne. “Hi, I’m Lily Coverson!” exclaimed the customer. “I’ll take ninety-nine Pokingballs!” “Here you go,” said Daphne. “Now I’m out of money,” said Lily. “I always spend too much!” She ran out. “Yep, I’m so tired of hearing all of the customer’s opinions on the amount of money they spend,” muttered Daphne. “Huh?” Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma walked over. “Daphne!” exclaimed Scooby. “Scooby!” exclaimed Daphne. “You’re a trainer?” “Yes, no time to explain,” said Scooby. “Shaggy’s down, he needs a potion!” “Here,” said Daphne, handing Scooby a potion. Scooby gave it to Shaggy. “I’m much better,” he said, jumping onto Scooby’s shoulder. “Hey Daph,” said Velma. “There’s a monster haunting this game! He need to get Fred!” “He’s really far away,” said Daphne. “But we can start now!” “Let’s go,” said Velma. They all ran out. Daphne’s co-worker walked in. “Uh, Daphne?” he called. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne were walking through town. “Hey, the first Crystal Leader is here,” said Scooby. “Who is it?” asked Daphne. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. “Do we have to fight?” asked Shaggy. “Yep,” said Scooby. “But don’t worry, it’s easy. Just Brockson.” “Hey there!” exclaimed Brockson, walking over. “I’m off on vacation, so just take a badge in the Crystal. Bye!” He ran off. “My lucky day,” said Scooby. They walked in. It was very dark inside. Suddenly, from the ground, Freakachu rose up and laughed! “What’s the plan?” asked Shaggy. “Uh...” said Scooby. “Freakachu! Look, it’s your brother! And me, your father. We’re so disappointed in you.” “Uh, why?” muttered Freakachu in his monster voice. “Because,” said Shaggy. “You never got forced to get hurt in battles like the rest of us!” “Wait, I will!” exclaimed Freakachu. “Don’t disown me!” “It’s too late for that,” said Scooby. “I just want you to know, that… I’ll never be as proud of you as him.” Shaggy fell down. “No!” cried Scooby. “There’s a time bomb by him!” “Like, father!” cried Shaggy. “I love you, my son…” muttered Scooby. He secretly returned Shaggy to his Pokingball as an explosion went off near Shaggy. “This was all your fault.” He, Velma, and Daphne walked out. Freakachu stood there, looking sad. Suddenly, he seemed to realize what was happening, and roared! “Like, pretty ingenious Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Thank you,” said Scooby. “I have a degree in escaping.” Meanwhile, Fred was climbing a tree. He looked out. “I can see the entire region from here!” he exclaimed. “Not really,” said Emerett, suddenly popping out from the tree leaves. “But some of it,” said Ruby, also popping out. “You’ll get there some day,” said Sappho, being the last to come up. They all vanished into the leaves. Fred hopped down from the tree and walked back into the Pokingmon League. “I wonder where the gang is about now,” said Fred. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne were in a town. “Well, here we face Mortimer, Crystal Leader two,” said Daphne. “Good, like, I ditched my bird earlier so Shaggy can do it solo,” said Scooby. “Huh?” asked Shaggy. “Sorry buddy,” said Shaggy. They walked into the Crystal building. It was empty. Mortimer was nowhere to be seen. “There’s a freaky Pokingmon in here!” he screamed, running out. Freakachu suddenly ran in and roared! “Not again,” muttered Scooby. “How are we gonna escape this time?” asked Shaggy “Run!” cried Scooby. They bolted out and stumbled into a store. “Hey, you’re wearing the store worker uniform!” exclaimed a worker. “C’mon, let me tell you who we predict will come here today!” “Wait, no!” exclaimed Daphne as she was dragged into the back room. Suddenly, Freakachu flew in and laughed! He began to launch lightning around the store. Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma ducked behind a shelf, and Freakachu knocked it aside! They jumped out the window and ran all the way into the next town. “Hi, I’m Candi the Crystal Leader,” said the first person to greet them. “I’m outta here!” She ran off. “More free badges!” exclaimed Scooby. He and Shaggy ran off. “This is all very strange,” said Velma. She followed them into the crystal, they grabbed their badge, and walked out. Daphne caught up with them. “I seriously hate my job,” she muttered. “I can’t escape it! C’mon, we’ve got to start dodging these stores. Nobody can even remember how many Pokingballs they can buy! It’s so annoying!” “Daphne, it sounds like you hate the customers, not the job,” said Velma. “No, I hate the job, it’s boring!” exclaimed Daphne. “At least now that you’re gone,” said Nathan, walking up to them. “I have buy myself millions of Pokingballs!” “You, you can only buy ninety-nine!” argued Daphne. “I can buy however many I like,” said Nathan. “Ninety-nine,” argued Daphne. “So this stupid shop WANTS me to not spend a lot of money?” asked Nathan. “I will not stand for this!” He walked off. They continued walking along. “Hi!” exclaimed Lily, jumping out from a tree. She gasped. “Are you Professor Dinkley?” “Yep,” said Velma. “I’ve always wanted to meet you,” said Lily. “You’re famous!” “I am?” asked Velma. What she thought was “It’s funny how you can be famous the moment you arrive.” “I’d love to have a starter Pokingmon, but I already got one,” said Lily. “But there’s this kid named Ashton who’s looking for one. Bye!” Lily walked off. They continued along into town. “Finally, the final Crystal Leader,” said Scooby. “Joey,” said Shaggy. “He’s real, so… he might not be afraid of Freakachu!” “Looks like you’re finally gonna have to fight somebody,” said Velma. “Hey, let’s go get something at the store,” said Daphne. She led the rest of the gang minus Fred to a store and walked inside. “Daphne,” said all the workers. “We’ve been expecting you!” The door slammed on Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. “Well, I guess she’s stuck,” said Velma. “To the Crystal Leader!” exclaimed Scooby. Joey was waiting on his purple throne is his purple tinted building. “I’m bored!” he complained. “Timmy, get me a cold glass of lemonade with oranges.” “Sure,” said the robot. Suddenly, Scooby walked in, holding a Pokingball. “Joey, I challenge you!” exclaimed Scooby. “Fine,” said Joey. “Go, Ratface!” He threw his Pokingball, and a humanoid creature with a rat’s head came out. “Go, Shaggy!” exclaimed Scooby. Shaggy jumped off towards Ratface “Use Lightning Bolt!” called Scooby. “Ratface, use Chompy Happy Time!” exclaimed Joey. Ratface charged at Shaggy, with his mouth open. “Shaggy, use lightning bolt into Ratface’s mouth!” called Scooby. Ratface was knocked backwards. “You beat me!” screamed Joey. “Take your stupid badge and leave!” “Well that was easy,” said Scooby. He took a badge. They walked out of the building and found Daphne. “You have to get me out of here!” she exclaimed. “No problem,” said Velma. “For we are going to the Pokingmon League!” It was a dark and stormy night as the gang got off their boat and climbed up to the entrance of the Pokingmon League. “Where’s Failure Road?” asked Daphne. “It’s not in the demo,” said Velma. They didn’t see Freakachu laughing and watching them. “Hi!” exclaimed Ashton. “Got any starters Professor Dinkley?” “No,” said Velma. “Oh well, I’ll get some!” he exclaimed, running off. They walked through the entrance. “Hey, you gotta pay to get in and out,” said the security guard. Scooby handing him his Poking, and they continued along. They walked through a door into a pitch black room. Suddenly, a spotlight turned on, and Fred was turned away from them, with a red shirt, a black ascot, and a long silver cape. “Welcome, amigos,” he said, turning to face them. “I’m ready,” said Scooby. Fred chuckled and reached for a Pokingball, when all of a sudden, the lights went on and a purple lightning bolt struck right next to Fred. He jumped aside. Freakachu floated down and laughed! “Run!” cried Fred. The chase scene starts. Fred is running from Freakachu. Freakachu aims at his trophies, and Fred reaches for them and runs off with the trophies. Freakachu begins to destroy paintings of Fred. Fred grabs them, puts them in a sack, and runs off. Velma is running from Freakachu. She drops her research, and Freakachu slashes at it, but she grabs it just in time. Freakachu tries to fire lightning at it, but Velma dodges. The music pauses. Daphne stands there as Freakachu slowly takes off all her store awards and runs off. It resumes. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Freakachu. They run outside. Freakachu grabs Scooby’s badges and begins to break them! Scooby tries to grab them, but he falls backwards. They run into the Pokingmon League and Freakachu follows. The music pauses. “Hey, you can’t get back in until you pay us,” said Scooby. “Uh…” said Freakachu. He looked around for money but came up empty. “Oh yeah?” asked Scooby. “Shame on you!” He and Shaggy ran off. Freakachu sighed, then realized once more that he had been tricked, roared, and ran after them. The music resumes. Freakachu chases Shaggy and Scooby back outside. They run into the tall grass, but Freakachu rises up and roars! Scooby and Shaggy run. They bump into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They stumble out of the building as Freakachu soars by, holds out his claws, and demolishes the entire Pokingmon League. The chase scene ends. Soon, the gang was sitting out in the rainy forest. “So, after hearing all our stories, I guess we’ve all accomplished a lot,” said Fred, “and yet we couldn’t save the Pokingmon League from Freakachu. We failed.” “Yeah,” moaned Daphne. “All my badges, gone,” moaned Scooby. “And I don’t want to stop being a Pokingmon because I’m used to it,” moaned Shaggy. “And we’re probably gonna be stuck here until the simulation ends,” said Velma, walking over to the rubble of the Pokingmon League. Suddenly, she picked up a journal. “Hey, Freakachu dropped a journal.” She flipped through it. “Jinkies, that’s it! I’ve solved the mystery!” “Great!” exclaimed Fred. “Now we just need to set a trap!” Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were standing in the rubble. “We got back our badges!” called Scooby. “We certainly rule,” said Shaggy. “Time to brag to everybody about this.” Suddenly, Freakachu appeared and roared! Shaggy and Scooby screamed and ran. They ran down the trees, to the cliff, and ducked! Freakachu didn’t duck and got trapped in a net. “We did it!” exclaimed Scooby. “Yeah,” said Scooby. Soon, the gang was crowded around Freakachu. “Gang,” said Fred. “Freakachu is no Freakachu, it’s really…” He tugged off the mask. “Lily Coverson!?” exclaimed Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. “Right,” said Velma. “You see, Lily has lived in the virtual world of Pokingmon her entire life, as well as everybody else here. However, when she realized the entire world was nothing more than a fake universe created from technology after overhearing some testers, she decided to take her revenge. By dressing up as Freakachu, she was to scare away everybody from the real world and cause the game to fail, afterwards the Pokingmon world was to become real, without anybody considering it a video game.” “But how did you know it was me?” asked Lily. “Simple,” said Velma. “When you couldn’t pay Shaggy and Scooby at the Pokingmon League entrance. You had spent all your money earlier at the store.” “Well you figured it all out,” said Lily. “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling real people.” “Actually,” said Velma. “Even if you had succeeded, you still wouldn’t have gotten away with it, since if the game failed and was gotten rid of, you and this world would cease to exist.” “Wait, what?” asked Lily. “That wouldn’t have been good.” “Like, you can say that again,” said Shaggy. “Uh… okay,” said Lily. “That wouldn’t have been good.” “It’s an expression,” said Scooby. … Soon, the gang and Joey emerged from the room. “Hello!” exclaimed Lancelot. “Man, it feels weird to be dog,” said Scooby. “It feels weird to be human,” said Shaggy. “So, how’d it go?” asked Lancelot. “We’ll tell you later,” said Shaggy, “but first, can we go back?” “Actually, there’s a slight glitch,” said Lancelot. “You won’t be able to return until I fix it.” He pressed a button, and on a monitor a group of Pokingmon with Shaggy’s head ran by. “Oh no,” said Shaggy. “It is what it is,” said Scooby, shrugging. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! It's my favorite I've ever written! Thanks to ElChupacabraoftheSnow for helping me come up with some of the character names. Locations *Office Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Hating her job Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes